rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Traxamillion
Traxamillion is a hip hop producer from San Jose, California. He has become one of the most watched producers in the industry with hits such as Keak da Sneak's "Super Hyphy" and Dem Hoodstarz "Grown Man Remix". His first album, The Slapp Addict, is a compilation of talent in the Bay Area. The Slapp Addict hit stores August 22, 2006 selling out in the Bay Area. It features 17 songs (AKA "slapps") of hyphy music. Traxamillion has also released a mixtape called The Slapp Addict Mixtape, which features some mainstream artists, in addition to other Bay Area talent. Traxamillion is responsible for producing the remix of "About Us" by Brooke Hogan featuring E-40. In addition to being a producer, Traxamillion also raps, which he demonstrates on tracks such as "Bring It Back" and "Skrape." Both of these tracks can be found on The Slapp Addict. His next album is planned to be called The Slapp Addict 2, a sequel The Slapp Addict. As a high schooler, he attended Andrew Hill High School and Oak Grove High School, which are both in San Jose. His song "The Movement" is featured on College Hoops 2K7. Traxamillion is responsible for helping develop the new application for the PSP called Traxxpad:Portable Studio. Traxxpad is a music application for Sony's PlayStation Portable developed by Definitive Studios and published by Eidos Interactive. It was released June 26, 2007. Traxxpad is a portable music studio featuring a sequencer, drum machine, and keyboard for the creation of music tracks. It features a library of over 1000 sound samples for use, and allows users to record their own samples using a microphone for the PSP. Traxxpad uses Real Time Interactive Sequencing Technology (or RTIST) to create patterns from samples either in real-time or a step at a time. The MELOD mode allows users to modify the pitch of samples using a keyboard-like interface. The Studio Through a Console (or STAC) mode allows users to use patterns made in RTIST and put them together. When finished, you are able to export it to a memory stick or share it with others through an ad hoc network. Discography Album(s) * 2006: The Slapp Addict * 2009: The Slapp Addict 2 Singles * 2005: "Super Hyphy" (feat. Keak Da Sneak) * 2006: "From The Hood" (feat. The Jacka, Husalah and San Quinn) * 2006: "Sideshow" (feat. Mistah F.A.B. and Too Short) * 2006: "Club Stuntin" (feat. The Pack) * 2006: "Gas, Skrape" (feat. Izz Thizz) * 2006: "On Citas" (feat. Keak Da Sneak) * 2006: "Yellow Bus" (feat. Mistah F.A.B.) * 2006: "About Us (remix)" (feat. Brooke Hogan and Paul Wall) * 2007: "Radar" (feat. Izz Thizz) * 2007: "San Francisco Anthem" (feat. San Quinn, Big Rich, and Boo Banga) * 2007: "White Kids Aren't Hyphy" (MC Lars) Guest appearances * 2007: "Somebody Like You" (Chantelle Paige feat. Traxamillion) (he co-wrote and produced the track as well). * 2008: "Lil Mama" (Roderick feat. Traxamillion) (he only produced the track) Category:West Coast Rappers Category:Rappers Category:Male Category:Traxamillion